


Comfort

by etlillium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara kisses Lena, and a conclusion, but doesn't realise til she leaves her apartment, hehe, now featuring Lena's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlillium/pseuds/etlillium
Summary: It’s not like Kara had meant to do it.It was a spur of the moment thing.But, well, it also wasn’t because Kara had thought about it plenty of times before.In a friendly way.Right, Kara had only thought about kissing Lena in a friend way. Not in a relationship way.Anyway, she hadn’t meant to kiss Lena this morning.Or, Kara kisses Lena without realising it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 936





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in abour 30 minuets at 11 at night so if its rubbish that just how it is

It’s not like Kara had meant to do it.

It was a spur of the moment thing.

But, well, it also wasn’t because Kara had thought about it plenty of times before.

In a friendly way.

Right, Kara had only thought about kissing Lena in a friend way. Not in a relationship way.

Anyway, she hadn’t meant to kiss Lena this morning.

Really.

It was subconscious. Like when you unlock your phone and tap instagram even though your very scary boss is standing in front of you, or when you put your keys in the fridge instead of just closing it because your hands are full.

And Kara’s hungover anyway, so she wasn’t thinking straight.

Not straight at all.

The thinking, she means.

Kara and Lena had drunk so much wine the night before that it had affected her the next morning, of course, Kara was also sneaking in some of her special alcohol - just to get this side of buzzed and join Lena in her incoherent giggles.

So, no, you can’t blame Kara for kissing her best friend on the mouth before she went to work.

And yet, here she was sitting at her desk in the middle of Catco, with her hands on her lips and replaying the events of the morning over and over and over and over and

Over.

Because surely she hadn’t just kissed Lena on the mouth in some terribly domestic move.

It just seemed so natural.

Kara decided to play the events over in her head again.

When Kara had realised that it was nearing one in the morning and both of them had work the next day, she took the wine glass from Lena’s hands, paying no mind to the groan that escaped Lena’s lips. She wandered carelessly over to the sink to leave the glasses to wash up when she didn’t feel so much like she was walking on air.

As she turned, and saw Lena unlocking her phone to no doubt call her driver, she called out, “You’re staying here, Lena,”

Even though the words were intended to be annoyed, Kara could hear the smile that played along Lena’s lips, “I have to go home, Kara, I have a business to run,”

Kara made her way over to the sofa that Lena had made herself comfortable on, switching off the TV, “And you can’t do that without adequate sleep,” 

“You know I don’t need sleep,” Lena said, teasing and looking up to her through her eyelashes.

Kara couldn’t resist walking up to the woman and cradling her face in her hands - like friends do, “I know you think you don’t need sleep.”

Lena hummed at the phrase, seemingly distracted by the hands framing her face, and her eyes fluttered closed as she said, “Take me to bed, Miss Danvers.” 

And really, the way the sentence affected Kara should’ve been something she was used to by now. Her more than friendly feelings for her best friend were something she was well acquainted with by now.

Kara slid her hands down from Lena’s warm face to her hands, grabbing hold and pulling her up to her feet, turning before Lena could open her eyes and notice how close they were to each other. Kara usually made a point to avoid unnecessary closeness when either of them weren’t totally sober.

That took a lot of self-control.

As they got ready side by side, the domesticity of the situation didn’t evade Kara.

Lena had her own toothbrush next to the sink.

Lena had her favourite sleep sweater - “The NCU one, no, not that one, yeah, the blue one!”

Lena had her fancy face wash.

Lena had her side of the bed.

Kara had Lena, cuddling up to her, head resting beneath her chin, and arms around her waist.

So then, when she woke up in the morning, Lena soundlessly sleeping next to her and her alarm blaring, she felt nothing short of at home. The orange light of early morning sun streamed in through the windows and lit up Lena’s face, and Kara could hear the familiar noise of the upstairs neighbors radio playing.

She took her shower, like always.

Got dressed in the bathroom, like she always did when Lena stayed over.

She made her way into the kitchen for some cereal, and, like always, Lena was sitting eating her bowl with one she had made up for Kara next to her.

It was all the same as it had been every other time they did this together.

“Sleep well?” Kara asked as she slid into the seat next to her, digging into the bowl of Lena’s fancy granola (which she insisted on leaving at Kara’s, as if she would ever eat it on her own accord.)

“Always, when I’m next to you,” Lena says, leaning into Kara’s shoulder and resting there unaware of how her statement makes Kara’s heart flip. Kara could feel the wisps of Lena’s hair tickling along her neck, and hear the smooth resting heart beat within her.

Comfort.

Perhaps a little too comfortable.

The short morning breakfast is spent discussing when Lena would get to L-Corp, how she shouldn’t have drank so much, and where they should meet for lunch.

After Kara is satisfied with her empty bowl of granola, she slides back off of the chair onto her feet, and grabs Lena’s bowl as she rounds the table.

“Do you mind if I shower before I go?” Lena asks from behind her.

“Of course not,” Kara leans back against the counter, “I have to go now, but you have a key, don’t you?”

Lena hums, “I’ll lock up before I go,”

Kara nods happily and then.

And then makes a mistake.

(Could it have been a mistake?

Because, with the sleepy way that Lena talks in the morning, regardless of how tired she is.

The way that she pushes the sleeves of the sweater up even though they fall right back down.

The way that the hair around her face falls out of her half-hearted ponytail.

The way that she just seems so right, in every way, when she’s in Kara’s apartment.)

The morning light bounces off of her face, making her eyes glow in a way that almost looks inhuman.

Kara pushes herself off of the counter and grabs her bag from her room, slips on her shoes, and walks toward the door. A series of events so familiar to her that she does them totally unconsciously.

So comfortably.

So often.

So why then, she has to ask herself, is it that when Lena turns her body towards Kara in the same second Kara walks past, does Kara slow her walk to an almost stop?

Why does she move her hand to Lena’s neck, and rub her thumb along her jaw. Why does she tilt her head down and Lena’s head up, and press her lips so carefully to Lena’s?

It was delightful, the way that Kara’s lips finally felt the warmth they had been yearning for, even for such a domestic and familiar second.

Comfortable to the point of concern.

Kara hadn’t even realised that she had done such a thing until her hand was on the door handle, and a strange noise bubbled up from Lena.

It was so incredibly usual, that Kara couldn’t find it in herself to turn around and bumble through an apology, or admission, that she just opened the door and closed it and went to work like she always did.

Only now, when she was replaying it in her mind over and over, did she realise that Lena had kissed her back, that Lena had tilted her head, straightened her back and chased her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV and a conclusion.

Lena’s first thought this morning when her eyes opened was, “Wow, Kara’s ass really looks good in those shorts,”

Her most recent thought is, “Jesus christ, what the fuck, oh my god, holy shit,” on repeat.

Her seat at Kara’s kitchen island seems to be swaying like she’s on a dinghy in the middle of a storm, her mind seems to be running in overdrive, and her lips feel like they might just drop right off.

Jesus christ.

Lena wonders, is she supposed to just go to work like that didn’t just happen?

What the fuck.

If she stands up, will she just fall right over?

Oh my god.

Can she ever look Kara in the eyes again?

Holy shit.

Did Kara actually just kiss her like she had done it everyday for the past year or was she dreaming?

Lena holds a hand up to her forehead to check for a fever, and when her hand comes away without any indication that she has a temperature she isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

Kara had just kissed her, a morning kiss, a goodbye kiss, a kiss which is shared between parents, that you look onto as a child and scrunch your face up because god, seeing your parents kiss is gross.

But Lena isn’t a parent, and neither is Kara.

So why the hell did Kara just kiss her like she was saying, ‘I’m with you,’ but leave like it was nothing.

Kara had touched her, run her hand along Lena’s neck, tilted her head with her thumb on her jaw and the tips of her fingers in her scalp and kissed her before she left for work like it was casual.

Normal.

Comfortable.

Like she always had.

Oh, god, they’re meeting for lunch today.

Lena’s mind reels. She’s had feelings for Kara since she raised her eyebrow and said, “And you are?” to the girl who bumbled her way through a sentence, but never once did she think she would act on them. Hell, she still hasn’t, all she did was barely get to reciprocate a kiss and chase after the lips she’s longed for for much too long.

Lena has no idea how long she’s been sitting at this island for, but she does know that her phone is lighting up next to her, her heart is still pounding in her chest and the calming orange glow that seems to devour Kara’s apartment in the morning has long since gone.

She still needs to shower.

Lena decides the best course of action would be to see if her legs still work, get to work, and bite the bullet and text Kara.

_Lena: _Lunch at Noonan’s?__

___Kara: _Yup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__ _ _

____Oh dear god, so Kara has realised what she did this morning._ _ _ _

_____Lena: _Great, see you at 2, darling.__ _ _ _ _

_______Kara: _Yup!!!!!!!!!!!__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So, she’s broken, then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jesus christ, what the fuck, oh my god, holy shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s what Lena thinks when she sees Kara walking through the front door of Noonan’s at 1:45. They’re both early. Eager to talk, or maybe eager to get this over with. It’s all Lena’s been thinking about, and yet she still has no idea what she’s going to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her heart is still pounding in her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________How it hasn’t come out yet, Lena doesn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara looks at her and smiles that smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So, not totally broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena’s hands are clasped in front of her on the table, mostly to keep them from shaking but when Kara slides onto the chair opposite her she moves them to her lap so that if they are shaking Kara wouldn’t be able to see it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara sits down with a huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Long day?” Lena tries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you can believe it,” Kara jokes, with an eye roll._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Somehow, I can,” Lena says with a certain edge to her voice and the hope that Kara will get the message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By the way she decides to avoid eye contact and start picking at the side of the menu she obviously isn’t reading, the message is well received._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They sit in silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jesus christ, what the-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t mean to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena blinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Perhaps you could elaborate,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just did it. It felt natural, I only- I didn’t even realise until afterwards that I had done it,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena tries to gauge the level of regret in her voice and has so far come up with nothing. Kara keeps speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We woke up this morning, and I was a bit hungover. I- I wasn’t thinking straight and I just, oh gosh, I kissed you.” Kara’s head falls into her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another huff. Regret?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara, it’s okay, really, you don’t have to feel bad,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, no I do,” Kara looks her in the eyes with a set of her jaw, “I do, because I didn’t want our first kiss to be something I wasn’t even fully aware of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-fuck, oh my god, holy shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Is all Lena manages to say. CEO, billionaire can only say, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Listen, I’m sorry if you don’t want this, or if you don’t feel the same-” Kara’s looking out the window, at the light fixtures-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How did you want it to happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-right at Lena._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How did you want our first kiss to go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara’s mouth drops open, her eyes widen and dear god, she’s so adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I mean, like- I guess, ideally, it would’ve been maybe-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena takes pity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In the rain?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara gulps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In the park?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shoulders slump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At the beach?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her mouth closes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In my office?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her hands fiddle with her glasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At your apartment’s front door?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her mouth curls up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Some rooftop?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her brow ruffles minutely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Under the stars?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She licks her lips and Lena, with all her might, leans forward on her elbows and drops her voice an octave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sometimes I thought about it, where I’m on the counter top, and you’re stood between my legs,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara’s jaw clenches and she squeaks out, “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena smiles, “It’s a long list, maybe we should get started.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
